Spreading the Cheer
by JMS529
Summary: Written for LJ Secret Snowflake. Mary and Eleanor go on a shopping freenzy first to replenish gifts lost in an accident and then to give Marshall and Stan a Merry Christmas,


Title: Spreading the Cheer  
>AuthorArtist:JMS529  
>WrittenDrawn/Created For: Merciki  
>PairingsCharacters: Eleanor, Mary, Marshall and Stan  
>Rating:PG-13<br>Prompt: Eleanor, Mary Shopping Frenzy

lj-cut text="Read more"

**Spreading the Cheer**

Mary glared at Eleanor as they pulled into the parking lot at the Mall of America in Minneapolis, Minnesota. She had no interest in going on a shopping frenzy with Eleanor. She wanted to be back at the hospital making sure that Marshall was being taking care of properly. The only reason she agreed to this was Marshall's puppy dog look when he realized the gifts that were destroyed when the flipped. Her mind drifted back to the events that led them to being at the mall.

_The conference ended and they were supposed to go home that night. A snow storm hit and ended up canceling their flight out so they headed to the Minneapolis office to see if there was anything they could help with. Marshall volunteered to help deliver toys to the orphanage. Stan decided it sounded like fun and went with him. Eleanor had volunteered her and Mary to help with the delivery of some presents to a local nursing home. _

_Eleanor's phone had begun to ring as her and Mary left the nursing home. They both assumed it was Stan and Marshall calling with a plan to meet for supper. _

"_Pierce." _

"_What? When? How bad?" Eleanor asked after listening to what was being said. _

_Mary could feel her heart race picking up as she waited to hear Eleanor's next question. She knew that something had happened to Marshall and Stan by the look on her face. _

"_What hospital?" Eleanor asked, before pausing to listen. "We're on our way."_

"_Where are they?" _

"_Park Nicollet Methodist Hospital," Eleanor replied. _

"_What happened?" Mary asked, turning the car around as soon as Eleanor had the GPS updated with an address. _

"_They were on their way to the last family's house when a car hit a patch of ice, spun out of control and slammed into the van. The van flipped and went into a lake. Stan and Marshall were both unconscious when they got them out of the van. They're concerned about hypothermia due to the temperature of the lake and the fact they the van was filling up with cold water while they were unconscious. Until they look them over we won't know." _

Mary's thoughts were interrupted by Eleanor.

"We need to divide up the list and shop like you have never shopped before in your life," Eleanor warned.

"Let's just go. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to the hospital," Mary replied. She didn't want to be away to long.

Eleanor couldn't argue that point. They had enough time to get the shopping done, presents wrapped and to the orphanage. The Marshal Service called the Mall and had arranged a group of volunteers to help wrap the presents in an empty store at the mall.

"We have six stores. I'll take the American Girl, the Build-A-Bear and the Nickelodeon store. Mary, you have the Disney, Lego and Batter Up store. I'll meet you at the wrapping location. Do not flash your badge, gun or glare at people in order to get done faster. Don't look at me like I don't know what I'm talking about. I heard the story of how you cheated a few years ago to get something at Toys R Us."

"I got the Star Wars thing for Marshall didn't I? If I had waited in line it would have been sold out."

"Behave," Eleanor warned before they split up.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary pushed her way through the crowds, trying to get to the stores. She had always hated malls but being in one before Christmas was her worst nightmare. It made her wonder when she became such a softy. A brief image with blue eyes and silly grin popped up in her mind. Yep, that was when she went soft. The pathetic look on his face made her speed up her movements and sigh in relief when she finally came across the first store.

Quickly, pulling the list out she grabbed the first store employee just before he was about to help someone else and gave him the list of what she needed from the store. Mary smiled at how quickly the employee moved she now had her strategy on how to get through the list.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Eleanor was on her second store already and was carefully but quickly getting the items she needed from her list. She was relieved to know that Mary hadn't called or she hadn't been called to mall security office because of Mary. The last thing they needed was for Mary to get in trouble at the mall. Stan would have a fit. He didn't need to be getting worked up.

She briefly thought about Marshall. He was feeling guilty enough and didn't need the added weight on his shoulders. At least they were only staying overnight at the hospital. The problem was they'd now be stuck here for the holiday and possibly longer. A blizzard was anticipated the following morning. Eleanor had managed to find them a hotel designed for extended stays. It would allow both her and Mary to keep an eye on Stan and Marshall.

Grabbing the bags from the cashier, Eleanor quickly dashed in between shoppers and towards her final destination.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary ran into Eleanor as they both were headed to the wrapping area. They set the gifts down and let the people wrap. It was then that Eleanor finally realized something.

"Mary, we're going to be stuck here for Christmas."

"What was your first clue?"

Eleanor ignored the sarcastic remark.

"Marshall adores Christmas and Stan is a close second. I'm thinking that after we get these gifts to the orphanage, that we would still have time to shop at Walmart to decorate the living room and get some holiday goodies for them when they're released tomorrow morning."

Mary groaned at the thought, but knew Eleanor had a point.

"Fine, but it's only because it's for Stan and Marshall."

"Well I highly doubt you'd have done it for me," Eleanor replied back sarcastically, but couldn't stop the smirk from forming.

Mary had a thick shell exterior and could be crass, rude, obnoxious and a few other words, but when it came to Marshall and Stan, she had a huge weakness. Marshall of course was her biggest weakness, but Stan wasn't too far behind. Mary still hadn't admitted it to anyone, except maybe Marshall, that Stan had become her father figure. She may drive him mad, but the respect and care were there.

"Do we have time to pick them up some gifts?" Mary asked.

They looked up hopefully at the man who was in charge of the volunteers.

"Go ahead; it will take us at least a half hour to finish. If you're still shopping then I can wait for you to return. I'm sure this isn't the Christmas that you had planned."

"Thank you," Eleanor said gratefully.

"Alright, divide and conquer again," Mary replied.

"Try to get done in a half hour and I'll meet you back here."

The two raced out of the store before going their separate ways.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Forty-five minutes later found both women back at the gift center. Mary took her packages and went to get the van. Securing her gifts so Eleanor wouldn't peek she drove the van to the door where the gifts were all loaded up. Mary took off to get them to the orphanage.

Eleanor had been enjoying the Christmas scenes as they drove to the orphanage. She hadn't realized she was singing along with the carols until she heard the Christmas song change to Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer. Quizzically she looked over towards Mary.

"Grandma will not be the only one run over if you keep that singing up," Mary griped.

"I see the Scrooge has emerged. Lighten up, it's Christmas Eve and we're about to make a bunch of children happy. We'll also be sharing it with Stan and Marshall. We can get them out of the hospital and to the hotel and enjoy our own Christmas."

"Are you sure we're not doing this for you. I can't decide which of the three of you are worse. Marshall and his over zealous joy and his even heightened sense of doing good will towards others, Stan and his need to dress anything and everything red and green, or you and your need to celebrate period."

"Don't ruin everyone else's holiday by being a grouch. I know deep down there is a part of you that can't wait to see what Marshall thinks of your gifts. You can pretend to be a scrooge, but that is all it is when Stan and Marshall are around. Suck it up Blondie, and enjoy it while we have it."

"Blondie? Did you just call me Blondie?" Mary asked, irritated.

"We're here. Put on a smile as we deliver the gifts and stop pretending to not be enjoying this. I saw your smile when you returned from gift shopping both times. You may hate the crowds, but you enjoy seeing Marshall happy and that is what he's going to be when they arrive at the hotel."

Mary wanted to argue. She had a reputation to protect after all, but even she had to admit that Marshall and Christmas always made her think of how he must have been as a child. She could see the gleam in his eyes whenever he opened his gifts, but there was even more satisfaction for him when he watched others open theirs. She would swear he could get nothing at all and be happy to see the way others eyes lit up in delight. Mary envied that side of Marshall. It was something that she had never truly understood until the first time her and Marshall exchanged gifts. Mary wasn't a natural gift giver, but for her partner she always made and exception.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary and Eleanor pulled into the parking lot of Walmart after dropping off the gifts at the orphanage.

"Are these people nuts? Why on earth are there so many people out on Christmas Eve? Don't they have celebrations to go to?" Mary asked.

"Last minute shoppers. It happens to the best of people. We have the gifts; the hotel has a kitchen in it so all we really need is food and drink to last while we're here. It will be at least a week before the boys are able to fly out."

"I don't suppose that you're going to let me use my badge to get us through faster?" Mary asked hopefully.

"No, let's go."

Once again, Mary found herself dodging these crazy people in a store. She was about to start running people over with her cart if they didn't watch where they were going.

Eleanor could see the frustration on Mary's face and when a slight smirk started to form, she quickly moved in and grabbed the cart from Mary. Sometimes Eleanor wondered how Stan and Marshall had managed to stay sane around Mary.

"Hey, I was handling the cart,"

"Yes, but you looked like an obsessed person who was about to play bumper carts in the store to push people out of your way. We're almost done," Eleanor proclaimed, as she grabbed a few more items before taking them to the check out lane.

"We are never going to a conference this close to the holidays in a cold climate where we can get stuck. I will not go through a shopping frenzy like this again," Mary huffed, as she pushed the cart out to the van.

Eleanor had to agree. She was worn out from all the chasing around they had done and listening to Mary complain. She swore Marshall had to be a saint in order to deal with on a regular basis.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two hours later Mary and Eleanor walked into the hospital room that Stan and Marshall were sharing. They had managed to get the gifts wrapped, food stored and the room decorated.

Eleanor watched in amazement at the transformation of Mary from the mall shopper to the one who saw her partner. All the tension melted away to be replaced by a smile as she sat in the seat next to his bed while wrapping his hand in hers.

Stan was awake and smile at her.

"Are the kids taken care of?" Stan asked Eleanor.

"Both old and young," Eleanor replied with a smile.

"How's Marshall?" Mary asked, softly to avoid waking him up.

"He's improving, but is still tired. Under the circumstances, it's normal according to his doctor. So far we still have the green light for getting out of here tomorrow. If the two of you want to fly back before the storm hits, we'd both understand," Stan said.

"You're not getting rid of us that easy," Mary replied.

"We came as a team and we leave as a team," Eleanor said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired, but much warmer than before," Stan admitted.

Eleanor hadn't missed the way Stan looked at Marshall. He was worried about him.

"Marshall is tougher than he looks. He'll be fine. It wasn't either of your faults. The both of you are going to have to stop blaming yourselves," Eleanor warned.

"I'm not used to seeing him so still and not talking. It's a little nerve wrecking," Stan admitted.

"Watch it Stan, you'll regret those words when he returns to his usual self," Mary teased.

"I honestly would prefer that," Stan replied.

Mary was about to reply, but she saw Marshall's eyes flutter open.

"Morning, Doofus. Have a nice nap?"

"Mare, did…" Marshall started to ask, but was cut off by Mary's hand covering his mouth.

"The kids have their gifts. You can stop worrying about them and start focusing on you and healing. No arguments and no guilt. It was an accident. They are called that for a reason," Mary reminded.

"The first known use of the word accident was in the fourteenth century."

"See he's feeling better already," Eleanor smiled while Mary covered Marshall's mouth so he couldn't continue his lecture on the word.

Mary ignored Eleanor and Stan as they began to talk and focused on Marshall.

"How do you really feel?"

"Honestly, I'm happy to not be shivering anymore. The water must have been freezing," Marshall said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mary asked concerned.

"Getting rammed into and flipping. I think I blacked out after the first flip. I don't remember being in the water. I remember waking up and feeling really cold. When are you and Eleanor going back to the hotel?"

"We're not going there without the two of you. So tomorrow we'll break you out and head to the hotel."

"Thanks," Marshall whispered before yawning and falling back to sleep.

"Anytime partner."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary and Eleanor led Stan and Marshall into the hotel room. They were waiting to see their reaction to the decorations. Eleanor had managed to find a tabletop tree while she was shopping that was prelit with decorations. The presents were around the tree in the small living room. Eleanor had driven over earlier to start cooking their food for lunch and to add a little surprise in Mary and Marshall's room.

Stan and Marshall took two steps into the room and saw the Christmas tree and presents.

"Merry Christmas, Marshall and Stan," Eleanor and Mary said simultaneously.

"Merry Christmas, Mary and Eleanor. It's perfect. Thank you," Marshall replied. 

Stan nodded in agreement.

"Let's get the two of you into the seats and we can go ahead and exchange gifts," Eleanor suggested.

"Mare," Marshall whispered.

"Something wrong?" Mary asked concerned.

"No, but can you go into my away bag? I packed my gifts for all of you in there before I left so that I could give them to you before flying out to Texas to be with my parents. They all come out except the bigger rectangular one that says your name on it. I want to give that to you later, if you don't mind."

Mary thought it was odd that he wanted to wait for one of the gifts, but shrugged.

"As soon as I get you to the sofa, I'll go get them."

Marshall nodded and waited for Mary to return. Eleanor smiled when she saw the gifts and knew who they were from. Marshall was always prepared.

"Alright, so the youngest always goes first, do Mary here you go," Eleanor replied handing Mary the gift from Marshall.

Mary took it and opened it up. She smiled when she saw what was inside.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked curiously, as she watched Mary unhook her necklace to add whatever the present was to it.

"St. Michael on a badge. He's the patron saint of law enforcement," Mary replied.

"Turn it over," Marshall said, softly.

Mary looked on the back at the back. She began to read the prayer:

_Lord I ask for courage_

_Courage to face and  
>Conquer my own fears...<em>

_Courage to take me  
>Where others will not go...<em>

_I ask for strength_

_Strength of body to protect others  
>And strength of spirit to lead others...<em>

_I ask for dedication_

_Dedication to my job, to do it well  
>Dedication to my community<br>To keep it safe..._

_Give me Lord, concern  
>For others who trust me<br>And compassion for those who need me..._

_And please Lord_

_Through it all  
>Be at my side...<em>

"Thank you, Marshall. It's perfect," Mary replied, leaning up to kiss Marshall's cheek. She may not be the holiest person in the world, but she really liked this gift.

Marshall beamed at the fact that she liked it. He knew that she wasn't the most religious person in the world, yet a part of her secretly still believed. He had seen it over the years and hoped she would like the gift.

"Marshall since you're the next youngest, here's your gift," Eleanor replied, handing Marshall the gift from Mary.

Marshall opened his gift to find a new belt buckle that said wanted with two guns on it and a gold star bolo tie.

"Thank you, Mary," Marshall said, showing the items to Stan and Eleanor.

"You needed a new buckle. I'm tired of the same one. You real gift is at home."

Stan opened his gift from Eleanor. She had bought him a couple of shirt and ties. They continued to go around until the only two gifts that were left were Mary's to Eleanor and Eleanor's to Mary. Stan and Marshall looked at each other and wondered just how amusing this could be.

Marshall hadn't missed the gleam of amusement in either's eyes. He was wondering if the joy and peace were about to get shattered.

"Eleanor, why don't you go first," Mary said, sweetly.

Stan almost groaned out loud. He feared what the gifts where that Mary bought.

Eleanor shrugged and opened the box. Mary had gone to Victoria's Secret for her. She could tell from the box. Hesitant at first she opened the box. A smile lit up her face as she pulled out a purple bow-back Tunic Sweater.

"Mary, this is really nice. Thank you."

"Don't forget your other gift in there," Mary smirked.

Eleanor looked down and her eyes were big. There was no way in hell she was pulling that out in front of Marshall. She could just imagine how red his face would get at seeing the French Maid outfit out.

"Thank you for the outfit Mary," Eleanor said, politely.

"What's the outfit, Eleanor," Stan asked.

"I'll show you much later," Eleanor replied.

Marshall looked at Mary in confusion, who responded by winking her eye at him to indicate that it was something Stan would appreciate.

"Oh," Marshall said, as he put two and two together.

"That's my boy," Mary replied with a huge smile plastered onto her face.

Eleanor just glared at Mary, but knew payback was coming up. Marshall would actually get to see what she purchased for Mary at Frederick's of Hollywood. The two were sitting so close together that there was no way for him to miss it.

"Your turn, Mary."

Mary didn't miss the predatory look from Eleanor and had a feeling the two of them had been on the same page for buying gifts.

Opening up the box, Mary pulled out a red rhinestone buckle sweater. It was really nice. She heard Marshall choke on the water he'd been drinking and turned to see his eyes glued on the box. Mary turned her attention to the box to find a lace over satin babydoll in the box. Deciding to show that it hadn't bothered her, Mary lifted it out of the box.

"Why thank you, Eleanor. It's perfect," Mary said, showing it to the room.

Eleanor couldn't believe Mary had done that.

"You're welcome. Use it wisely," Eleanor replied, shifting her eyes from the babydoll to Marshall.

Mary caught the innuendo.

"You never know, I just might."

Stan decided to change the topic before the Mary and Eleanor turned this into an all out verbal war.

"What time are we eating?" Stan asked.

"In a couple of hours. Why don't we watch one of Mary's Christmas movies?"

Mary nodded and passed over the How the Grinch Stole Christmas DVD. Mary had Marshall sprawl his long frame out on the couch and rest his head in her lap while Stan reclined in the chair and watched.

Eleanor smiled when not even fifteen minutes into the movie both men were asleep. Mary was running her fingers through Marshall's hair in a soothing motion. Eleanor couldn't decide if it was for Mary's benefit or Marshall's. Shrugging she headed to the kitchen to check up on their food.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple hours later they had finished their lunch and watched Scrooged before Eleanor decided that both men needed to go to bed.

Mary followed Marshall into their room as Stan and Eleanor had left for the other bedroom.

"Mary, before we go to sleep, could you get the other present from my bag?"

"The mystery gift," Mary gently teased.

"I just thought you'd prefer to open this one in private," Marshall replied.

Mary's curiosity was peaked. She grabbed the gift before climbing onto the bed to sit next to Marshall.

"Do you want me to wait until you sleep? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. I want you to open the gift."

Mary nodded and ripped off the wrapping paper to find a scrapbook. She opened the front page to find a picture of her and Marshall from the first year they worked together. She began to flip through the book page by page to see a chronological photo depiction of their entire partnership. The book ended with a picture of them from just before the trip and a little note underneath it.

_Mare,_

_To the best partner and friend a person could have. I treasure every memory of our time together and hope that their will be a lifetime of photos to add to this book. Thank you, for coming into my life. You were the best gift that I have ever received. _

_Marshall_

Mary felt her eyes tear up at the sentiment. They had been through so much together and she treasured every journey they had traveled on together.

"The day we met, I thought you would be some easy pushover that I would trample on and leave behind without a second thought. Somehow you had managed to work your way into my heart and I'm grateful that our paths crossed. You're the best thing that's happened to me since I was seven."

Marshall reached up and swiped a tear that escaped Mary's eye. Mary reached up and grabbed Marshall's hand. She placed a gentle kiss to his hand before lying down next to him. It was then she looked up and saw the mistletoe over the bed. She knew Eleanor was responsible for it. Tradition was tradition after all. She was with a man who loved tradition. She rolled to her side and propped herself up on one arm before leaning over to capture Marshall's lips.

Marshall responded by deepening the kiss and smiled when he heard Mary moan into his mouth. He didn't know what brought the kiss on, but he would enjoy it while he could.

Breaking apart for air, Mary looked at Marshall's flushed face.

"Damn cowboy, you know how to kiss."

"You started it. Should I even ask why?" Marshall asked, fearing Mary would pull away from him.

"I hate to break tradition or anything," Mary replied, pointing at the mistletoe above the bed.

"Eleanor?" Marshall asked.

"Less talk, more kissing. I'm starting to like this tradition," Mary replied, before reclaiming Marshall's lips.

So wrapped up in their kissing, neither heard the bedroom door open or close. Eleanor walked back across to the other bedroom and slid under the covers before wrapping her arms around Stan. They had spread the holiday cheer to the orphanage plus the nursing home and with any luck may have set Mary and Marshall on the path to finding the happiness they both deserved.

"Everything alright with the kids?" Stan asked.

"More than alright, Merry Christmas, Stan," Eleanor smiled, telling Stan what she saw.

"Merry Christmas, indeed," Stan replied, with a renewed hope for Mary and Marshall. With that thought he wrapped is arms around Eleanor and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
